The invention relates to a device for adjusting the camber of a vehicle wheel.
From German Patent (DE-PS) No. 23 27 609, a device for adjusting the camber of the wheels of a motor vehicle is known, in which at the lower end of the spring strut, fastening screws to the wheel carrier are provided. One of the screws is developed as an adjusting element for the wheel camber and, on the side of the head, has an eccentric disk that is firmly connected with the screw and is arranged between supports of a spring strut clip. At the free end of the screw, an eccentric disk is also provided that is fitted on and is rotatably held by means of the screw. For the adjusting of the wheel camber, the screw is turned with the fixedly connected eccentric screw on the side of the head, so that the screw that is guided in a transverse slot of the clip can be moved in transverse direction.
An objective of the invention comprises providing an adjusting device for a wheel camber that consists of a few simple structural components and ensures a continuous camber adjustment.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by providing a detachable adjusting tool with an eccentric sleeve engageable over one end of one of the fastening screws and being operable upon rotation to engage support surfaces at a spring strut clip to adjust the position of the screw relatively to the clip.
The main advantages achieved by means of the invention are that as the adjusting element for the wheel camber a screw is used that requires no additional processing, for example, by mounting an eccentric disk as according to DE-PS No. 23 27 609. For the continuous adjusting, a removable eccentric sleeve is used that can be fitted onto an adjusting tool. For the tightening of the screw, a correspondingly developed key is placed in a hexagon socket of the screw head so that via the nut a tightening of the screw takes place. So that a tightening of the screw can also be carried out when the eccentric sleeve is fitted on, this eccentric sleeve has a throughbore for the hexagon socket screw key.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.